


6:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell winced from recent injuries, he frowned.





	6:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell winced from recent injuries, he frowned as he remained alive without his deceased daughter.

THE END


End file.
